


Anniversary

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: In which today is Kaneki's and Touka's 1st year marriage anniversary and they have surprises for one another.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring dragon-kaneki & events after Re.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote fluff. I hope my skills are still there. Do leave comments if you enjoyed it. ps, I miss Tokyo ghoul T_T

"Let me help you with the dishes." Kaneki offered, moving to stand beside his wife in the kitchen but she shooed him away.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm almost done anyway. Go sit and I'll bring you some coffee." Touka said.

Unable to disobey his wife's orders, he resigned himself and took a seat on the sofa. Soon, she brought over two steaming cups of coffee and placed them onto the coffee table before settling down beside him.

The couple sipped their coffee in silence and Kaneki glanced at Touka who was staring at the coffee with a smile on her face. Coffee always did make her happy.

He brought a palm-sized box out and placed it in her hands. "I got something for you. Open it."

Staring at him puzzled, Touka admired the box. It was royal blue in color, with a pretty white ribbon resting atop it. She opened it, only to gasp in surprise and shock when it revealed a diamond necklace.

It wasn't any diamond necklace, it was the one she looked at from outside a shop when they went shopping. She didn't want to buy it, as it cost $500 and she didn't feel it was worth spending that much on a necklace.

"What's the meaning of this?" She turned to him. "Why would you buy me this necklace out of nowhere?"

Kaneki smiled. "Today is our anniversary so it's my present to you."

She was at a loss of words. "B-but this was so expensive and I--I forgot that our anniversary was today and I didn't prepare anything for you.." The guilt of receiving something without giving anything in return washed over her.

He squeezed her hand and smiled warmly. "It's okay. I half expected you to forget. May I put the necklace on for you?"

"..okay."

Moving behind her, she felt the warmth of his body against her back as she held her hair up for him and then felt the weight of the necklace resting on her neck. He took the chance to press a soft kiss to her nape.

Kaneki grinned as he gave her a look-over and held her hands in his. "It looks great on you. This necklace isn't only for our anniversary but also as my thanks to you for marrying me and making me the happiest man in the world on this day, one year ago. I love you, Touka."

Cheeks burning and eyes tearing up, she felt as if she didn't deserve this man because he remembered their anniversary nor the necklace that she said she liked a few months ago. Touched by all of this, she pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too. Thank you, Ken. I'll treasure it." She touched the necklace gently with a smile. "I have something for you too. I was waiting for the right time to tell you but now seems like the best time."

Touka disappeared into their bedroom for a bit before returning with a picture which she placed in his hand. He stared down at the blank side and looked at her puzzled. "Turn it over," she said.

When he realized it was a picture of an ultrasound, his eyes turned glassy with tears.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked, voice soft and weak.

Touka nodded, a hand moving to rest on her belly. "I'm pregnant."

"How long already?" He placed her hand on her flat belly, shocked by the news and awed that a new life was now growing there.

"2 months. My stomach's still flat and that's why you couldn't tell right?" She teased.

"I thought you were just gaining weight—" Kaneki winced in pain as she jabbed him in the ribs before his eyes widened in realization. "I-I'm going to be a father!"

Upon saying that, he stood up, bringing her up in the air and swung her around. "We're going to be a family!"

After several turns, Touka squeezed his arms. "Stop, I'm a pregnant woman, you idiot..! I'm dizzy!"

He slowly lets her down and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

"Yes, and you are going to be a great father." Touka smiled contentedly, running her fingers through his white hair.

Grinning, he dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to her stomach. "Will it be a girl or a boy? I hope it turns out to be a little girl. It would be nice to see a cute little Touka running around the house. I've been making a list of baby names since we got married, and I'm so happy we finally get to use it!"

She would have told him this news earlier if she knew how excited it made him. He was ecstatic and it warmed her heart to see him so happy.

The happiness gets to him and soon, he found himself with tears running down his face. He sniffed. "I..I've always wanted a family with my loved one. It's like a dream come true..."

Touka sighed and pulled him up. She cupped his tear-stricken cheeks and stared into his wet eyes. "Geez, I swear you're much more of a baby than our own child."

He laughed and wiped his tears away. "I guess I am. I'm sorr—"

"No need for you to apologize."

Kaneki leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you for saving me, loving me, and for everything."

They share a sweet kiss and spent the rest of the day lingering in bed and doing pillow talk.

It was a very surprising and happy anniversary indeed.


End file.
